Back in the old days
by usernamelol
Summary: Bain: So you really wanna know what we did back then before all of you were signed up? ehehehe, i'm afraid that you guys have to tell the tale yourselves, by doing what we did back then.
1. INTRODUCTION

Now before i start the story (well not really a story), this is an interactive story and choices will be determined through majority in the reviews section and probably update if the choice has been made and remember, every action and decision always has a price to pay...

 **MAIN PROTAGONIST SELECTION:**

John Wick (Everyones favorite HITMAN)

Houston (As the younger brother of an infamous heister, keeping things quiet as a GHOST will remain under the radar)

Bonnie (Never underestimate a scottish GAMBLER)

Clover (BURGLARS are still a thing y'know)

Sokol (GRIND all the way!)

Dragan (The INFILTRATOR always has its ways)

Jacket (Not all SOCIOPATHS are that bad right?)

Jimmy (A MANIAC with a big heart for war)

Bodhi (The EX-PRESIDENT reporting for duty)

Sydney (Not an anarchy without an ANARCHIST)

Rust (burning wheels and a mean looking face of a BIKER)

Jiro (With honor, you are a true YAKUZA)

 **PRIMARY WEAPON SELECTION:**

AMCAR-4 (Low Damage, Medium Ammo capacity, Low - Medium Recoil)

AK (High Damage, Medium Ammo capacity, High Recoil)

M308 (High - Medium Damage, Low - Medium Ammo capacity, Low Recoil)

Reinbeck (High Damage, Low Ammo capacity, High Recoil)

Brenner 21 (Low - Medium Damage, High Ammo capacity, Medium - High Recoil)

 **SECONDARY WEAPON SELECTION:**

Mark 11 (Low Damage, High Ammo capacity, Low Recoil)

Locomotive 12G (Medium - High Damage, Low Ammo capacity, Medium Recoil)

GL40 (High Damage, Low Ammo capacity, High Recoil)

Compact-5 (Low - Medium Damage, Medium Ammo capacity, Medium Recoil)

 **PISTOL SELECTION:**

BS-9 (Low Damage, Medium Ammo capacity, Low Recoil)

Bronco .44 (High Damage, Low Ammo capacity, Low - Medium Recoil)

Crosskill (Medium Damage, Medium Ammo capacity, Low Recoil)

STRYK (Low Damage, High Ammo capacity, High Recoil)

 **DEPLOYABLE SELECTION:**

Doctor bag (Patch yourself up)

Ammo bag (Supply yourself up)

Trip mine (Self made alarm)

Sentry gun (Hold them off)

 **PERK SELECTION:**

Extra start out ammo (You'll need more than one)

Thick skin (Better stay alive)

Toolkit (Pick up the pace)

Extra Cable ties (Keep them down)

 **SELECT HEIST:**

First World Bank (REWARD: 4 BAGS OF CASH)

Heat Street (REWARD: BRIEFCASE OF CASH)

Panic Room (REWARD: PANIC ROOM FILLED WITH CASH AND DRUGS FOR FUTURE DEALS)

Green Bridge (REWARD: NICE PILE OF CASH FOR RESCUING A CHINESE PRISONER)

Diamond Heist (REWARD: 12 - 24 PIECES OF DIAMONDS AND JEWELRY)

Slaughterhouse (REWARD: 4 BAGS OF GOLD)

Counterfeit (REWARD: 4 - 8 PRINTING PLATES)

Undercover (REWARD: $25,000,000 BANK ACCOUNT HACK)

No Mercy (REWARD: NICE PILE OF CASH FOR RETRIEVING 2 CONTAMINATED BLOOD SAMPLES)

Then again, choices will be made through majority and once the choices are made the story will begin and NO TURNING BACK, so be wise and stay tuned everyone!

-usernamelol


	2. Panic Room: Loud or Stealth

04:02 PM Projects - Chavez's Crib

Bain: Alright lets slip into your roles in this little drug deal charade, those junkies wont know what hit them before its too late. Hell, that panic room they got is full of cash even coke for future deals so lets get it on...

Loadout: (by: DoonWithNoods)

Primary: AK

Secondary: Locomotive 12G

Pistol: Bronco .44

Deployable: Doctor Bag

Perk: Extra Cable Ties

Heist: Panic Room

Main heister: Jacket (Team AI: Sokol, Clover and Bodhi)

The 4 of you entered the area and you can already feel the atmosphere of being watched other than the slummy background, while the other 3 are waiting outside for the action you head inside the building and the atmosphere's getting thicker as countless thugs or chavez's men are glaring at you like something's going to happen real bad but you didnt mind, inside the building is a some sort of lobby for an apartment but except the fact that the apartment itself was abandoned and "owned" by these ruthless thugs. As you walk towards for the designated room for the "drug deal", you're greeted by not only one of chavez's guys but right next to him was a "most wanted" poster that match his face so you're being greeted by one of the most wanted in this state, too bad he'll have to meet his fate later on.

You greeted possibly one of chavez's lieutenants and asked him about the deal, but instead of dealing with the drug deal himself he tells you to put the bag of cash on the table.

After you placed a bag of cash onto the table, one thug checks in how much is in it and the other one said he'll be telling chavez about this and wait.

The atmosphere grew at the highest point with the intent of gunning everyone down, but before you reach for your pistol you got a call from bain.

Bain: Alright guys its time to get blastin' and get to work or if you want to keep this clean, head outside for the stairway and find the bastard from there, your call.

A.) Guns blazing (loud)

B.) Head outside (stealth)

Note: Im gonna make this as an exception, i will allow the normal sequence for now because i have a feeling that they got the money bags from the first world bank thus giving the cash to the thugs and lead to the ambush sequence but because i realized that now, i will write this part of the sequence once, but on top of that thank you guys for reading and i'll see you if the choice has been made.

-usernamelol


End file.
